


Perfect Ass

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, F/M, Fisting, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has a perfect ass. Rachel has fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Captain America, and Rachel mentioned something about Steve's ass, but in using a word that would pass the censors, and I had to write fisting fic. Rachel/Steve's Ass, she's probably writing her own fic, let's be real. A woman after my own heart. (I'm not the only one who thinks stuff like this. Amuly kindly pointed out she beat me to the punch regarding the idea of Rachel Using Toys On Steve's Ass in her Steve/Tony fic "America Isn't Chicken.")
> 
> This is also the first fic officially part of my Project "Ship Steve with Everyone."

Rachel pulls off her shirt and tosses it to the side. She reaches for her pants, but the sight of Steve on the bed distracts her. He is face down, completely naked, and underneath that broad, strong back is his amazingly perfect ass.

Steve shifts to glance at her over his shoulder. He’s hugging a pillow, and there’s another underneath his hips. “You just going to look, or…?”

“I’m taking my time,” Rachel says. She shimmies out of her pants and panties at the same time, and they join her shirt in the corner. “I’m going to savor this, you know.”

Steve moves his hips, but Rachel won’t be pushed. She’s going to enjoy this to the fullest. And she’s going to make sure that Steve does, too.

She climbs onto the bed and straddles his legs, taking a brief moment to rub herself against the back of his thigh. She is already getting wet at just the sight of Steve. One knee knocks into the dildo on the bed, but she just shoves it a little farther away.

“You don’t know how much I love your ass,” Rachel says. It’s perfect, round and firm, skin smooth and soft. She spends a long time just massaging the cheeks.

Steve groans beneath her. “I can guess,” he says, “since you’re the only one who has ever paid, uhn, such attention to it.” He grunts as she increases the pressure briefly.

“I don’t think you do, not really.” Rachel has met her fair share of nice asses, but none are as perfect as Steve’s. She leans down to scrape her teeth against the small of his back, which makes him quiver beneath her. “I don’t actually run so slow. I just like the view.”

Steve laughs, and it shakes his whole body. Rachel can feel it run through him, ass rocking beneath her hands. His muscles clench, changing the feel. She pushes her palms flat.

“That’s underhanded,” Steve says, with a glance over his shoulder that shows he’s smiling.

“Well, I am a reformed thief.” Rachel shrugs. “You can at least let me steal a view now and then.”

Steve pushes back against her hands. “You’re not stealing this one.”

“That’s because you’re giving it to me.” She kisses his back again, between his shoulder blades this time. “You ready, babe?”

“Whenever you are.”

She takes another moment just to massage him, her fingers making little circles, pinching and pulling at the skin. Steve relaxes under her touch, and Rachel can’t resist the smile that comes at the thought of Captain America letting his guard down around her. She can make him feel good, and it’s something she never thought would ever happen.

She knows she doesn’t deserve this, doesn’t deserve Steve, but like hell she’s going to give all this up. If anyone comes to try to take it all away from her, whether it be Crossbones or Snapdragon or Cobra, she’s going to fight them. She’s not going back, not when she knows what she can have now.

Rachel begins to kiss each cheek of Steve’s ass as she reaches for the lube and glove. She rests them on his back, because she decides she wants to explore him a little more with her mouth.

She breathes in against his hip. He smells of soap, the kind she bought him for his birthday. It makes her smile.

“What are you doing back there?” Steve says.

Rachel hums against Steve’s skin, which makes him jerk away a little in surprise. She laughs as he looks back at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Ever heard of rimming, Steve?”

The look in his eyes is answer enough, but he says, in a rough voice, “Yes.”

“Good.”

She buries her face in that glorious ass of his, and she savors every little shake of his body as she licks into him.. He’s pliant and open, already having partially prepped himself in the shower. She sucks at his perineum before moving lower to press her lips against his sac.

“Rachel-” Steve gasps. He pushes back into her, and she rests her cheek on the top of his thigh.

“How you doing?” she says, rubbing a hand down his back.

He ruts against the pillow as he says, “Could come just like this.”

“Well, if you do, I’ll just have to make sure you come a second time.” She teases him by pressing her fingers just at the start of his cleft.

“Better,” is all he manages before he forces his hips to still.

Rachel’s own patience is wearing; while she could spend hours just admiring Steve’s rear, she’s more excited to feel him all around her hand. It’s only a moment later that she puts the glove on and lubes up her fingers and Steve.

She pushes two fingers in easily. Steve grinds back, his breath quickening. Rachel uses her free hand to rub briefly over her clit. The sight of her fingers fucking in and out of Steve sends a thrill of want through her. But a few fingers, that they’ve done before. This is going to be something new.

She adds a third; her fingers are much slimmer than Steve’s, so it’s only when she adds her pinky that she reaches the limit of his initial stretching. It’s a snug fit, and she places her other hand on Steve’s back, grounding both him and herself.

“God, you’re beautiful, Steve,” she breathes out. “Would it be weird to have this as my wallet picture of you?”

This time when Steve laughs, she feels it come from deep inside him. It gives her a tingly feeling, both in her hand and arm and in her groin. She lowers her body more so she can rub against his leg.

She takes her time stretching Steve, sometimes just working him open, other times brushing against his prostate and making him gasp and writhe beneath her. His breathing is even, but heavy, and she doesn’t stop rubbing circles in the middle of his back. 

Finally, she asks, “You ready?”

Steve nods and says in a rush of air, “Please.”

Rachel has heard Steve use all kinds of voices; he sounds distinctly different when he’s acting officially as Captain America versus having fun as Steve Rogers. He sounds different when he’s angry from when he’s happy. But there’s still a tone that doesn’t change between those. Like this, though, it’s almost not Steve at all. He sounds raw and open, like his body underneath her hand, and she revels in the fact that she’s one of the few to have ever heard this Steve.

As she slips her thumb in, she and Steve breathe out as one.

“There we go,” she murmurs. With one slow push, she’s all the way in, Steve’s body closing around her wrist, and Rachel is in awe.

“Look at you,” she teases, “taking my whole hand like a champ.”

“For America,” Steve shoots back, but he sounds like a wreck, the joke falling flat. He breathes rapidly, voice little more than a hoarse whisper, and he moans, deep and throaty, as she twists her hand just slightly.

“Just… Just a second,” he says, and she stills. “Just…”

She rubs his back, waiting for his word. It’s not long until he nods, his cheek pressed into the pillow. “Okay,” he says. “I’m good.”

She reaches up to wipe some of the sweat from his face, but it’s a bit of a stretch, anchored as she is in Steve.

He reaches behind him, catches her free wrist, and they twine their hands together.

“I love you,” she says. “I’ve loved you since I first saw this fine ass of yours.”

Steve lets out a shaky laugh. “Hope there’s more to me than just that,” he says, between deep breaths.

“Oh, there is.” But she won’t share them with him today. A treat for another time, she decides.

She twists her hand again, brushes against Steve’s prostate, and he lets go of her to clutch at his pillow again.

Once upon a time, when he was just a concept, just the hero Captain America, Rachel would have loved to have him broken and undone beneath her. Now he is, but in a different way, in pleasure instead of pain.

It’s not fair that he stole her heart so thoroughly when he wasn’t even trying. But she’s gotten her own, because all the anguish to get to this point has been worth it.

He’s hot around her, and his body fights between clenching around her and relaxing as if to urge her in further. Rachel loses track of the time, slowly fucking Steve with her hand, until at last he groans and pushes back, hips urging both of them up.

It’s a slow, awkward change, with Rachel still inside him, but eventually they manage to get Steve on his hands and knees. She wastes no time in reaching around him to grasp his cock.

She presses her breasts against his back, moves both her hands in tandem, and mutters sweet nothings into Steve’s shoulder blade. She says whatever comes to mind, telling him how gorgeous he is, how strong, how good. She babbles on about how she needs him, how she’ll do anything for him, how she doesn’t want to be anywhere else. She doesn’t hold back her fantasies, describing how she would be happy to always have her hand up his ass, how she could die right now without any regrets.

Steve comes, gasping out her name. She can feel his whole body shake from within, and she wishes she could come with him. But she waits, strokes him through his orgasm, until he slowly lowers his head down to rest on his crossed arms.

“You good?” she asks, voice quiet.

Steve takes a moment before saying, “Yes.” It’s little more than a rasp of breath, but it sends a thrill through Rachel.

She gives Steve a couple more minutes, stroking his back, before saying, “I’m going to pull out.”

Steve keeps his head down and nods.

He gasps as she pulls free, slow and steady. She pulls off the glove and throws it away before quickly returning to Steve. He shifts so that he’s on his side, and she lays down next to him. His face is flushed, damp from sweat, and he grins at her before leaning in. The kiss is sweet, gentle, and normally Rachel wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the night like this. But she’s still aching, hot and wet, needing her own release.

“I want to fuck you now,” she whispers against his mouth, and Steve nods.

He’s on his back this time, hands hooked underneath his thighs. Rachel fastens the harness, the base of the dildo resting by her clit. She takes a second to grind it against her, making sure it’ll hit her just right. It’s perfect, and she has to bite her lip to stop.

The dildo isn’t large, so when she fucks into Steve, it’s easy. He’s so loose, she glides in and out with barely any resistance. The toy rubs against her clit with each thrust in, and she speeds up, until she’s fucking Steve hard and fast.

She’s close. She catches Steve’s legs so she can shift into an easier position, one that lets her buck up against the toy as well as thrust it deeper into Steve. Steve takes the opportunity to reach out a hand and massage her breast.

She comes a few moments later, rocking against the base of the dildo and then plunging in and bracing it between her and Steve.

Her hair is in her face, and she shoves it behind her ear. She wants to see Steve. He looks up at her, as handsome as ever, with a smile meant just for her.

“I love you, Steve,” she says, before leaning in to kiss him. It’s awkward and uncomfortable, but she doesn’t care, she needs her lips on his.

Steve tangles a hand in her hair, holding her close. “Love you,” he tells her, against her mouth.

It leaves a warm, happy feeling in the pit of her stomach, so strong she thinks she might burst.

She pulls away to meet Steve’s eyes. “But I love your ass most, okay? Your ass first, you second.”

Steve laughs. “I suppose I can take second chair in this case.”

Rachel has never been happier.


End file.
